


Postscript

by firedew



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Aurora, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedew/pseuds/firedew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aurora" tag fic. A response to a quick challenge. Additional scene tacked on after the episode's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

A stiff breeze whipped over the ocean surface. It billowed up across the city towers, strong and untamed. Unimpressed by the history before it. Unmoved by the staggering legacy Atlantis represented. It swept through John's hair with no solemnity or regard for the thoughts that had driven him out there, the taste of champagne still fresh on the tip of his tongue and the memory of a toast that seemed sour in the pit of his stomach.

“I thought I might find you out here.”

His elbows comfortable against the railing, John tossed a glance over his shoulder. Teyla walked out onto the balcony, crossing her arms delicately against the slight chill. Paying no mind to the copper strands of hair being blown loose along the wind's course, she settled next to him and stared out at the vast blue expanse beyond.

“It is a beautiful day.”

A flicker of his eyes was all that preceded a stony, “Yeah.”

There was a thick pause, then Teyla said softly, “I am sorry, John.”

His lips pursed in a tight frown. On the trip home, he'd gone over and over the Aurora mission a thousand times, like he did every mission. He told himself it was so he could learn from his mistakes. The next time out he would know better. Be better. But this time, he hadn't made any mistakes. He had done everything right and still there had been no way to win. The crew of the Aurora was too old to be revived, the ship too damaged to ever fly again, the tactical files erased before they got there.

“There was nothing we could do.” It seemed like the right thing to say - and it was - but even he could hear the bitterness in his voice.

He sought consolation by telling himself that they had gone out fighting. By giving him the ship's self-destruct codes, the captain and crew had sacrificed themselves and prevented the Wraith from gaining the means to reach Earth. For another day, at least. If John had been in the captain's shoes, he would have done the very same thing. There was honor in dying for someone else, for a greater cause. He had seen in the captain's eyes that he believed that too.

He had died a good man in the best of company. But John still carried the burden of regret.

Teyla's hand lit upon his shoulder. There was a warmth that soaked into his skin beneath her smooth touch. A rueful smile crossed her lips. “I wish we could have brought them home.”

They exchanged a knowing glance.

“Me too.”


End file.
